Il avait les mots
by Kayis
Summary: Un oneshot sur un personnage de Bleach mystère mais qui ça pourrait être en relation avec les paroles de la musique de Sheryfa Luna à qui je trouvais que ça allais parfaitement ! Venais lire!


Il était vraiment plus âgée que moi

Il etait si grand et moi j'étais si jeune ...

Je suis tout bêtement tombée sous son charme

Je n'ai put résister à sa beauté intèrieur et exterierue ...

Pour lui, j'ai découvert qu'elle était mon arme

Pour pouvoir un jour le servir, je me suis donnée a fond dans mes entraînements et j'ai trouvée quelle etait mon Zanpakuto...

Il semblait sincère, je l'admirais pour ça

Son honnêtetait et sa gentilesse m'a transpercé le coeur. Il etait si doux avec nous tous que j'éprouvais une grande admiration pour lui...

Ce qui m'a toujours dérangé, est que rarement

J'aurais tellement voulu que le soir, le moment le plus calme de la journée, il me dise que quelqu'un lui en voulait...

Le soir je pouvais le capter

Que j'aurais put comprendre qui c'était dès le début...

Mais dès qu'il me parlait, je la fermais

Mais hélas il me parlait toujours de la pluie et du beau temps et pour ne pas briser son sourire qu'il m'affichait, je me taisais...

Il avait les mots, m'a rendue accro

Je voyais déjà l'avenir dans ses bras

Il avait les mots, m'a rendue accro

Je ne savais pas que je ne le connaissais pas

Il avait les mots...

A l'académie. Je ne pensais qu'à lui

Je suis entrée à l'académie pour me raprochée de lui. Il hantait mon esprit...

Même si j'ai cramé que souvent il mentait

Je sentais que dans ses dires il me mentais, que sa vériter me semblais fausses...

Il m'envoutait dans ce qu'il me racontait

Je me noyais dans son regard et ses douces paroles réconfortantes...

Me protégeais souvent d'un terrible danger

Ils etaient toujours là, aux moindres danger qui pouvais m'arriver,ils etaient présent...

Et il m'aveuglait, me manipulait

J'était aveuglée par mon admiration pour lui que j'étais comme manipulée pour le venger...

Dans son bureau, il écrivait

Se soir là où il écrivait une lettre, attendant que je m'endorme profondémant...

J'ai grillée que quelque chose allais bientôt se passer

J'avais le préssentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, qui allais se passer un fait...

Mais qu'es ce qu'il me cachait

Je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout, qu'il me cachait certaines choses...

Je le découvrais

Et le lendemain je découvrais la raison de son silence ...

Il avait les mots, m'a rendue accro

Il avait des mots assez dur mais je savais au fond qu'il tenait à moi en s'inscrivant à l'académie...

Je voyais déjà l'avenir dans ses bras

Je m'imaginais plus tard, être sa supèrieure le prendre dans mes bras quand ça n'allait pas alors que maintenant c'est le contraire...

Il avait les mots, m'a rendue accro

Il etait direct et franc, mais ses mots etaient justes

Je ne savais pas que je ne le connaissais pas

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je lèverais la main sur toi, tu m'avais trahie en m'enlevant la personne que j'admirais le plus...

Il avait les mots...

Je suis partie de chez lui,en vitesse j'ai pris un raccourci

Le jour s'était levé, je me suis précipiter pour le rassemblemant, en retard j'ai pris un raccourcis

putain de réveille qui n'as pas put sonné tout de suite

A ce moment là j'ai maudit mon réveille qui ne m'avait pas réveiller à la bonne heure

Pendant tout ce temps j'étais dans le faut j'étais dans le faut

Mais bientôt je vivais une terrible scène qui me détruisit

Ishimaru m'a surpris

Après avoir pousser un cri d'horreur devant se corps Ishimaru est venu,je l'es attaquais, aveuglait par la rage alors qu'en réaliter il n'atait pas l'assassin...

Il est tout de suite venu m'avouer

Après avoir etait enfermer dans une cellule je reçus une lettre de mon cher capitaine décèdé m'avouant qui etait le véritable coupable comme pour protéger Ishimaru,comme si c'était lui qui me l'avouer de la part du capitaine Aizen...

Que Shiro-shan etait le seul à vouloir le tuer

C'était donc toi Shiro-shan toi qui avait oser assassiner mon tendre capitaine..

Pendant tout se temps j'étais dans le faut j'étais dans le faut

Et dire que toute ces années je t'es servit de grande soeur, tu m'étais chère et tu ma menti, trahi. Depuis toutes ses années je me tromper sur toi...

Ce qui m'a toujours dérangé, est que rarement

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir put lui dire le fond de mes pensées, toutes ces nuits passées ...

Le soir je pouvais le capter

Toutes ses nuits passé à parler sans comprendre que rien allais...

Mais je l'écoutais, je la fermais

Mais j'écoutais ce qu'il me disait sans rien briser...

Il avait les mots, m'a rendue accro

Il avait des mots tendres et doux qui me réconfortait dans les moments dure...

Je voyais déjà l'avenir dans ses bras

Je m'imaginais, le servir jusqu'à ma mort...

Il avait les mots, m'a rendue accro

Ses mots me semblaient sincère et profond ...

Je ne savais pas que je ne le connaissais pas

Mais en réaliter, se n'était que pure mensonge pour que je n'y vois que du feux dans sa véritable nature...

Il avait les mots...

Les mots qui fallaient pour me manipulait...

Ce oneshot est basées sur les trois différentes visions que Hinamori a put avoir au cour de la saison dans la Soul Society.

Première partie: elle vénère Aizen, expliquant qu'elle as trouvée son Zanpakuto pour le servir et se faire remarquer par cette personne qu'elle admire tant.

Deuxième partie: Hinamori à des doutes, elle sent qu'Aizen lui cache quelque chose quoi, elle ne le sait pas encore.

Deuxième refrain: Ce refrain est basée sur Hitsugaya , car sa va être le moment où la vice capitaine de la cinquième division pense que c'est son ami d'enfance qui etait une personne mauvaise.

Troisième partie: C'est le moment où elle aprend qu'Aizen vient de se faire tuer et que c'est supposé être Hitsugaya qui l'a assassiner.

Le dernier refrain montre que la jeune fille comprend que Toshiro n'y est pour rien dans cette hitsoire et que le capitaine qu'elle admirais était une tout autre personne qu'elle ne connaissais pas.

Voilà j'espere que cela vous a plus. Pour ça envoyé moi des comms pour connaître vos réaction.

BizouXxxxx


End file.
